OSIS
by Arisaaoi
Summary: Kakashi adalah berandalan sedangkan Rin adalah ketua OSIS. Tiap hari Rin selalu menegur Kakashi dan dari hari ke hari ulah Kakashi semakin menjadi. Kemudian saat mereka lulus Kakashi bisa masuk SMA K dengan mudah dan saat itu pula Kakashi menuliskan kata - kata di album kelulusan Rin. Tiga tahun kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dengan Kakashi yang berubah drastis!


_Summary: Kakashi adalah berandalan sedangkan Rin adalah ketua OSIS. Tiap hari Rin selalu menegur Kakashi dan dari hari ke hari ulah Kakashi semakin menjadi. Kemudian saat mereka lulus Kakashi bisa masuk SMA K dengan mudah dan saat itu pula Kakashi menuliskan kata - kata di album kelulusan Rin. Tiga tahun kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dengan Kakashi yang berubah drastis!_

Ter – inspirasi dari sebuah komik yang pernah Aoi baca. Hai? Selamat pagi/ Selamat siang/ Selamat malam! Apa kabar _minna_? Aoi baik – baik saja nih. *Readers: GAK NANYA TUH! #Ditunjang. Saya membawakan fic _one shot_ dan masih banyak cerita lain yang saya ingin segera siapkan. Saya sangat menyukai pairing KakaRin tetapi saya juga suka ObiRin, habis kasihan kan Obito?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Between Osis and Delinquent © Arisa aoi**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

_Penasaran dengan cerita ini? Maaf ya opening nya banyak basa – basi._

_Jadi,_

_Silahkan membaca cerita ini dalam hitungan :_

_Satu..._

_Dua..._

_Tiga..._

**Camera? Take, Action!**

Lagi – lagi aku harus menghembuskan nafas melihat Kakashi yang melakukan kesalahan. "Kakashi, sebenarnya mau mu apa?" Tanya ku acuh begitu melirik dirinya yang memiliki banyak memar di wajah.

Sudah beberapa kali dia melakukan banyak kebodohan yang membuat diriku, anggota osis harus terlibat.

"Ha? Aku kan tidak memukulmu." Ujarnya.

"Kakashi! Karena mu diriku harus terlibat." Tegas ku.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku ketua OSIS!"

"Berhenti lah menjadi anggota OSIS agar kau tidak berhubungan denganku."

Kata – kata pedas nya membuat diriku semakin kesal. "Argh ... dasar kau. Kalau itu aku tidak bisa." Kataku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

Obito tiba - tiba menepuk pundakku dan membuat diriku sedikit kaget. "O – Obito?" Lirih ku.

"Ya. Kepala sekolah memanggil kita berdua karena ada urusan. Kenapa kau disini?"

Aku menghela nafas lalu menunjuk Kakashi yang masih diam. "Oh jadi karena dia." Obito menyentil dahi Kakashi. "Jangan merepotkan Rin dong, Kakashi. Sudah dulu ya." Obito menarik tangan ku tetapi mata ku tetap tertuju kepada Kakashi yang seperti nya kesal.

.

.

"Yay! Akhir nya kita lulus!" Teriak sebagian anak yang membuat diriku yang berada di kerumunan itu harus mengalami ketulian sementara. Kurenai menepuk pundakku. "Rin kau mau masuk SMA mana?" Tanya Kurenai.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku sejenak. "SMA M." Jawabku.

"Kakashi sendiri masuk SMA K. Tidak ada yang menyangka nya bukan?" Jantung ku sedikit berdebar mendengar nama Kakashi. "Ya terkadang dunia itu tidak adil yakan? Hahaha ..." Ucapku kepada Kurenai dan membuat kami berdua tertawa.

"Hei." Suara Kakashi membuat ku menolah.

Mata kami saling berpandangan.

"Daripada menggosipkan diriku sini kutulis sesuatu di album kelulusan kalian." Tawar Kakashi kepada diriku dan Kurenai.

"Nih!" Kurenai langsung menyodorkan album kelulusan nya kepada Kakashi sedangkan aku hanya cemberut.

Kakashi menyentil dahiku. "Kenapa tuan putri?"

Mendengar nya mengatakan itu membuat jantungku berdebar. "Nih." Kataku dengan angkuh seraya menyodorkan album kelulusan.

"Tidak manis tahu." Cibir nya pelan.

Siapa yang peduli?

Aku tidak tahu harus menuliskan kata – kata apa saat kami bertukaran album kelulusan. Aku melihat sedikit tulisan di album kelulusannya. Disana ada tulisan dari Shizune yang tidak lain adalah:

'_Tunggu aku di SMA nanti agar bisa menjadi pacarmu!_' Mataku membulat melihat itu namun aku segera mengacuhkan nya.

'_Dasar. Aku menunggu mu agar kau menjadi pacar sahabatku – Kurenai_.' Sahabat? Mungkin maksud Kurenai Shizune bukan.

Dengan segera aku menuliskan sebuah kata – kata.

Setelah kami bertukaran album dia langsung membukanya. "Jangan nakal – nakal di SMA elit. Aku bisa malu kalau teman ku di cap sebagai penjahat di sana? Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Kami berdua langsung tertawa.

Begitu aku ingin membuka album itu tiba – tiba dia sudah berlalu dan mataku terbelak begitu melihat isinya.

'_Aku menyukaimu di SMP ini_.'

.

.

**Three Years Later**

"Ha? Reuni?" Tanya ku dengan kaget begitu mendapat telepon dari Obito.

"Ya. Karena kita ketua kelas sekaligus ketua osis jadi kita harus mempersiapkannya." Jelas Obito. Sedangkan aku langsung memutar kedua bola mataku. Reuni? Artinya aku akan bertemu dengan Kakashi lagi kan? Setelah ia mengatakan menyukai ku?

Tetapi mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa menyetujuinya. "Baiklah." Jawabku.

Aku memilih baju berkain _sifon_ yang sedikit berenda dengan warna hijau dan bertali satu dipadu dengan cardigan berwarna _Medium Spring Green_. Memakai hot pant berwarna _Dark Khaki_. Dan sepatu berhak berwarna _Gainsboro_.

Setelah yakin aku berjalan menuju sebuah Karaoke yang dijanjikan untuk reuni.

"Rin!" Teriak sebagian anak.

"Oh hai." Sapa ku ringan kepada mereka sebuah.

Mata ku mencari kesegala arah untuk menemui Kakashi tetapi Kakashi tidak ada disitu.

Obito melambaikan tangan nya ke arahku. "Rin. Duduk disini!" Sapa Obito dengan kuat. Aku langsung mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Obito.

Mataku membulat begitu melihat seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku belum mempersiapkan hati ku untuk melihat Kakashi tetapi mataku kembali terbelak begitu melihat Kakashi dengan rambut berwarna hitam tanpa menggunakan masker.

Dulu, dia selalu memakai masker.

Sekarang? Dia tampak lebih tampan.

"Kya! Kau makin tampan!" Teriak Shizune dan Anko bersamaan.

Dia berjalan dan duduk di depanku. Dengan perasaan gugup aku menunduk.

"Oh ya Rin dan Obito terimakasih sudah menyelenggarakan reuni ini. Tetapi apakah Rin tidak terlalu sibuk? bukan nya kau akan masuk Universitas C?" Aku hanya tersenyum mengangguk. "Tidak masalah." Jawab ku ringan.

Kulihat semua hanya manggut manggut. "Oh ya dan Kakashi akan masuk Universitas A yang hebat itu kan?"

Lagi - lagi aku kalah selangkah dan aku mendecih kesal sambil merona.

"Rin. Kau mau Sake?" Tawar Obito dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hei hei. Kalian sering di gosipkan berpacaran loh. Sebenarnya hubungan kalian apa?" Goda Shizune kepada kami berdua. Wajah kami berdua langsung memerah. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang spesial kok." Aku langsung membuang muka dengan kesal.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan gelak tawa kecuali tawa dari diriku dan Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang kau suka?" Tanya Kurenai _to the point_.

Bisa dibilang dengan yang ada di depanku. Tetapi, apa aku harus mengatakan nya tentu tidak kan? Baiklah. Aku harus berbohong. "Seorang teman sekolah ku. Dia duduk di depanku." Bisakah itu terlihat seolah olah aku menyukai Kakashi?

Kulirik sedikit reaksi Kakashi. Tetapi dia hanya tertawa bersama Anko.

"Wih! Kalau begitu ada kemajuan?" Tanya Koharu secara tiba – tiba.

"Tidak. Saat ini aku hanya melihat nya dari belakang saja. Aku tidak terlalu berani seperti itu." Semua langsung berteriak ricuh sedangkan aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan kau Kakashi?!" Teriak Obito kepada Kakashi.

Jantung ku masih berdetak kencang. "Ada. Teman sekolah ku juga, dia sangat manis dan tegas mungkin karena ini lah aku berubah ya?" Ujar nya seraya memegang rambut hitamnya. Semua nya tertawa kecuali diriku.

Aku ... merasa kecewa.

"Obito ... Sake nya masih ada?" Tanya ku.

Obito hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memberikan botol sake kepadaku. "Terima kasih."

Begitu aku meneguk sake secara terus menerus bisa dilihat wajah teman – teman ku yang melongo karena aku telah menghabiskan 5 kaleng sake. Begitu aku ingin meneguk lagi aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kya! Rin!" Teriak beberapa anak yang lain.

Setelah tersadar aku mendapati diriku berada di gendongan Kakashi. "K-Kakashi?!" Teriak ku keras. "Berisik!" Balas nya teriak membuat diriku terdiam.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Tanya ku dengan membuang muka.

Wajah kami berdua memerah.

"Karena ... ada yang harus kukatakan kepadamu." Jantung ku sedikit berdebar.

Di sebuah taman ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan merebahkan diriku di tempat duduk taman. "Apa itu?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Kau menyukai siapa?" Pertanyaan membuat diriku sedikit terkejut dan aku langsung menunduk.

"Aku menyukai seorang gadis .." Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengar nya.

"SMP." Mataku membulat begitu mendengar kata SMP.

Kulihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "Gadis SMP yang pernah kutulis di buku album nya bahwa aku mencintai dirinya."

Aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan kata – kata itu. "Bukan kah mau menyukai gadis lain?" Air mata ku jatuh secara tiba – tiba dan ia segera mencium bibirku. Mataku sedikit membulat tetapi aku membiasakan ciuman itu.

"Ya ... gadis sekolah ku yang membuat ku berubah adalah dirimu. Apakah kau tidak ingat saat 6 tahun yang lalu kau mengatakan bahwa rambut ku sangat bagus?" Ujarnya lirih.

Kalau diingat – ingat ada kejadian seperti itu dan akhirnya aku malah dimarahi oleh pak guru.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi!" Aku mencium bibir Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya mengerutkan dahi seolah tidak percaya. "Dan siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya nya yang membuat diri ku sedikit terkejut. Kemudian aku tertawa kecil. "Dia adalah orang yang duduk di depan ku saat reuni. Dia adalah teman sekolah ku." Kami pun tertawa bersamaan.

"Kurenai juga pernah mengatakan di album kelulusan bahwa diaingin agar sahabatnya, kau menjadi pacarku. Apakah kau mau?" Dia perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya.

Wajah ku memerah. Maksud Kurenai di album kelulusan itu aku?

Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih. Perlahan sebuah senyuman membentuk di bibir ku dan sekarang menjadi tawa ringan.

Dibawah bintang jatuh. Kami mengucap janji kalau kami akan selalu mencintai. Aku berharap bahwa kami bisa selalu bersama. Aku mencintai cinta pertamaku.

_Fin_

Maaf ya, Fic ini kurang memuaskan. Apalagi kata – kata nya jadi maklumi ya karena saya newbie.

Saya ingin para senpai memberikan masukan agar ke depan nya lebih baik.

Arigato, _minna_

Yang telah sempat membaca ataupun mereview fic ini

Bye,

Arisaaoi


End file.
